


a fantasy

by sugarvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Humor, hyuk is married, idk quite ridiculous but eh, my attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvixx/pseuds/sugarvixx
Summary: Fantasy is about a guy asking the underworld god for love potion to have the girl he likes. The opposite of it is about a guy asking the permission of underworld god for a honeymoon trip. Where? Underworld. Hello crack and comedy.





	a fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt at comedy. i enjoyed writing it anyway hahahahahah. idk what i was thinking at that time but yeah.. hyuk is married? i guess?

They say opposite attracts. But that’s not the case for Sanghyuk. He is fearless, strong, and witty. And he lands on a marriage with a woman just as ridiculously fearless as he is.

They had their first meet this one night before halloween. Sanghyuk thought that wearing a killer clown costume while walking around the neighbourhood and knocking their doors is a funny joke. He ended up being arrested after a neighbour reported a disturbance. After a lengthy explanation, good scolding and a serious warning, he was let go. He walked outside, decided to wash away the clown makeup he had.

“There’s a show at the station?,”

Sanghyuk turned around to see a woman leaning against the wall behind him. This woman’s face is swollen with cuts and bruises, dried blood staining her face. Weirdly, she looked so damn relaxed as if she was unharmed.

“Um, sorry?” Sanghyuk can’t help but to be amused at this disfigurement of a face standing in front of him.

“Did I miss the show?” she asked unaffected.

Sanghyuk chuckled in disbelief, proceeded to ignore her to get back to cleaning his makeup.

“I’m talking to you, clownface,”

Sanghyuk really didn’t want to deal with this.

“Lady, I’m sorry to bother you but please, I’m leaving now. And no, there’s no show at the station,”

Sanghyuk was prepared to leave when he heard her sighed.

“But I needed one,” she whispered, sounding sad on her own.

Sanghyuk bit his lip, debating whether to ignore or to sit down and have a chat with her.

They ended up buying coffee from the vending machine and talking together beside the police station. Sanghyuk soon learned that she was there because she was fighting to protect herself from being robbed. The robber turned out to be a drunk homeless waving an empty beer bottle which she thought was a knife. The poor man tried his best to fight back against the sudden attack. He was sent to the ER while she was charged for assault.

“It’s not my fault! I was protecting myself!” Sanghyuk spent the night laughing at her endless complaint.

They started to contact each other and they met sometimes, talking about their shared preference on dark fictions, crime shows, and theories.

A few years later, she accepted his proposal with a slap across his face.

“I’m sorry! I was too happy!” is what she said.

And now, here there are, standing in the middle of the woods, facing each other.

“You sure we are going to do this?”

She nodded enthusiastically, confirming whatever confirmation he needed.

She is fearless, and Sanghyuk is  _ afraid  _ of it.

“You really are something else, you know,” he whispered.

“That’s why you love me,”

Sanghyuk shrugged, “Well, you’re not wrong,”

He started to rethink his decisions again but mentally slapped himself to convince himself that this is what they want to do. He scanned the trees surrounding them looking for this particular tree.

_ ‘Huge, and red,’  _ if he remembered correctly. It shouldn’t be hard to find, right? For a red coloured tree to stand out among the greens, he could notice it right away.

“There,” she pointed towards the tree and they jogged towards it.

Ok, spooky. The tree IS red. It is almost the same as the other trees, green leaves and all, but the trunk… it’s the colour of a normal coloured trunk except it is a few shades deeper that it makes it looks like dark red and it’s astonishing.

‘ _ To speak to the underworld god, you have to: _

_ 1 - Go to the Red Tree. _

_ 2 - Knock on it 7 times and wait. _

_ 3 - After 5 minutes, you receive no answer, leave. _

_ 4 - If you receive an answer, talk to him but NEVER look up’ _

She held his hand tight, telling him it’s okay, let’s do this. Taking a deep breath, Sanghyuk raised his hand and started to knock on the trunk.

1… 2… 3…

He counted silently.

… 7

They waited for not longer than 3 minutes that they heard a whisper from above their head.

“What makes you come all the way here, young man?” the gravelly voice almost make all of Sanghyuk’s hair stand.

“Are you, the underworld god?” he croaks.

“Why, yes,” he said and Sanghyuk nodded. “I was always visited by lonely and enraged young men and women, asking me for a love potion to have someone that is not supposed to be theirs. But I can tell your visit today is different. You have a pretty, young woman by your side whom I assume is someone that you love very much,”

“Y-yes, I love her. Well, I came here because…” he gulped and took a deep breath before continuing. “I’d like to ask your permission to visit the underworld,”

He was left with a silence.

“Uh… Hello?”

“Excuse me?” the voice asked in disbelief.

“We want to have a trip to underworld,” he stated again, clearly this time.

“Where in the hell is that?”

“Your world. We want to come and visit your world. Would you allow us to have a day trip there? You are the god of underworld right? So, that’s why we are here. To ask for your permission,”

The voice then let out a terrifying cackle before it stopped. The tree then is shaking and Sanghyuk and his wife hold each other very tightly. They keep their eyes shut when they heard a thump of something falling in front of them.

“Hey, kids, open your eyes,” The voice is right in front of them!

“No! They say if we see you…” Sanghyuk said before his words are cut by the voice.

“You will be cursed into stones, yeah yeah I wrote that one. It’s not gonna happen, open up, look at me,” Slowly, they open their eyes and were met with a man just as tall as Sanghyuk is, wearing some sort of cloth wrapped around his body and the end of it is left draping on his left shoulder. He has a ridiculous necklace of mothballs and small skulls around his neck too.

And he looks nothing like an underworld god, well, it’s not that Sanghyuk had seen one but he looks so human. 

Both of them gave a look at each other before looking at the man in front of them in disbelief.

“I can’t believe some people really believe in that,” the man said and shrugged before laughing at them.

\---

“Let’s plan a proper honeymoon next time,” Sanghyuk said breaking the long silence. They have been laying on the bed staring at the ceiling in silence for almost 2 hours already.

“I’m still traumatized by it,”

Sanghyuk turned himself to look at her.

“Me too,”

The man who self-proclaimed himself as the underworld god is actually a shaman whose expertise is in love potion making. The underworld god nonsense is made for his promotion and business purpose. He can never forget the day where a couple who take the name literally come to see him and have a wish to visit the underworld.

The embarrassment is too great for them they had to take a break from their daily greek god mythology discussion for weeks.

“Hey, let’s go to Greece,”

Sanghyuk really deserved that pillow smack from her.


End file.
